Color Black
by Dazzled Dragonfly
Summary: This is an AU story about Bella, Edward and Jacob. It's set in the Twin Cities and is a spy type story. Bella knows nothing that happened 11 years ago, but it will find her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU story about Bella, Edward and Jacob. It's spy type story, there are a few out there that are awesome, You can check my favorites for some. I did not intend to copy some ones idea or story line. I had a silly dream and this is a lot like it. If you feel I copied you please tell me and I will give creidit where it is due!**

**Also I own nothing, I only came up with the Idea, I live near the twin Cities so many landmarks, festivals are real and are current taking place. Twilight is owned by Mrs. Stephenie Meyers and we all love her. Please tell me what you think, this is my first story I have written. **

**Color Black**

**By Dazzled Dragonfly **

To agent: A375BS846EM

I stared at the newly received fax. A mission, a new life, a new look…. I though about this as I jumped into the plush arm chair in my latest hotel room. I have been in Reno for about three weeks now; I completed my last mission two weeks ago. I had to take over the Nugget for the company. I was a lively blond with long hair and a curvy body. My eyes were my natural chocolate brown and filled with sadness. I hated my life, but what else is there? Now what should I do to finish my next mission?

Mission: BLACK, two men, one month. Dated 01/15

**Man one:**

Jacob, Jacob Black: AGENT 007

- Werewolf, brown fur. Native American

- Height 6'7 weight 265. lbs. Tan skin black eyes and hair. Hair in a pony tail at the nap of the neck

Origins: La Push, Washington USA Quiluete tribe.

**History:**: Part of the Quielute tribe and part of the "protectors" a.k.a. werewolf pack. Meet a Miss. Isabella Swan, fell in love. She chose anther and left him broken hearted. Jacob then left his pack and ran wild for about 3 years. The CIA then took him in and made him part if the SSCI. He was the seventh agent they recruited. His cover is an international playboy that loves to drink and loves women.

_HE NERVES MISS A MARK_.

**Type of female he is drawn to**: 5'2-5'5 fair skin with brown hair and brown eyes. Intelligent and loves to have fun.

**Wanted for the following acts**:

Death of agent C758PF863MM

DEATH OF AGENT KM753VJGM153

Discredited Senator Millbury

Discredited relations with prime minister Potter and USA

Publicized agent 77DB652KR

Current location Radisson Hotel St. Paul MN USA

**MAN TWO:**

Edward, Edward Cullen: AGENT 002

- Vampire, mind reader

- Height 6:2 bronze hair, topaz eyes pale skin

Origins: Chicago IL. Early 1900's

**History::**Edward was changes by a Carlisle Cullen In mid to late 1910's. He is a vegetarian Vampire and has a family (coven). A sister can see the future and one can feel your emotions. He fell in love with a human female also his high school sweetheart, they were going to get married, and unfortunate she despaired about years. ago. He was heart broken and left his family. The SSCI recruited him and made him their second agent. His cover is a musical critic and questionable relationships.

_HE NEVER MISSES A MARK._

**Type of female**: 5"2-5"5 brown hair and eyes. Selfless and intelligent.

**Wanted for the following acts:**

Death of agent TU157OP26KS

Death of agent MN396WI4SB

Death of agent DW457DS47DC

Infatuated missions:

Kitty-kat

Mission #6927, and 6928

Bill Slowgo

Current location: Radisson Hotel St. Paul MN USA

_**End of Fax**_

After reading all I though was Oh joy! Cold, Snow and people that say "a" after everything they say! What a way to spend a January. I paced around my current room and realized that I would have so serious planning to get done. The best way to get to them was though my femaleness, and some good luck that they not know of each other.

Who am I?

My name is Elizabeth Marie Mason agent A37BS846EM

And this is my history, or what I know of it……

I was found about years ago in the middle of a _top secret _mission. They said I showed promised and that recruited me. When I woke up form a long burning pain, all I remember was my name. After that all I did was train, feed on animal and started with missions a few weeks later. Currently I am wanted in four countries and also on several hit lists. I am not worried, why you may ask? I am a_vampire_ that has all the fabulous human traits and can change my appearance at will. I don't know if this is right or wrong, it's just life. Although this _Jacob _killed my best and only friend Agent KM753VJGM153, also known as Kim to me, how wrong can it be to kill him?

Enough about me, just how I am going to do this mission…..


	2. Chapter 2

COLOR BLACK

By Dazzled Dragonfly

Again I own nothing, just the idea.

AN: The items in italics are what 'Elizabeth' is thinking to Edward.

CHAPTER TWO: St. Paul

After I booked my plane and hotel, I was off to a cold snow winter land of fun! Oh yeah! My cover was going as a 20-year-old collage student that is majoring in music composition and screen plays. My look was a brunette, green eye but under stated beauty that should be enough to get their attention. Now the hard part I would have to be quick on by feet for this to work; two target so close to each other.

The plane landed and I took a shuttle to the Mall of America. I hate shopping. I went straight to Bloomingdales and phone ahead to Nordstrom. The less I needed to do the better.

I went directly to the private shopping floor and told them what I wanted. Twenty minutes later, they got me everything I needed to be a styling collage major. On my way to Nordstrom's I stopped off at Victoria's Secret. _Shudder here_. I had to get those items that guys, always want a girl to ware. Why is it they are happy with under garments that fit and support? I had a feeling I might need some umm backup.

When I got to Nordstrom's they had everything I asked for. My other new wardrobe, Workout cloths, to formal dresses Shoes to fancy jewelry. Everything that I needed to get any guy to fall for me was in these bags. With all my new purchases and two, very strong handsome men carrying my bags I got into the shuttle to the Radisson. A twenty minute ride listings to an old couple talk about how the Winter Carnival was a high light of the winter. They talked about a huge castle made out of ice, snow sculptures that people worked on for days. In addition, how they had to move them to some fair ground and so on. They also talked about the lake it all came from. I was thinking it must be some lake.

I got out and had three men ready to take my bags. I relaxed my mind in case Edward was near by. I was about to enter the front doors when I slide on some ice and stared to fall forward. A Pair of ice-cold arms quickly grabbed me; I then looked up into a pair of beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"Miss, are you alright? The man asked me.

"Umm, yes thank you. I don't know what happened."

"You found some black ice. My name is Edward." He said with a pure look of laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Thank you Edward, I am Elizabeth." Oh crackers I told him my real name. I hope he lets go before I check in. I had to use my credit card with my real name. I so forgot to book this in a different name. I guess it really does not matter he is going away soon. I t will be a little sooner then I wanted to.

"Elizabeth, that was my mothers name, it's very fitting for such a pretty girls as your self." Edward stated as he walked me into a large enter area. The desk area caught my eye, with the richly decorated in deep red color woods and polished metal. He never let go of my waist. I know now he is not letting go. I kept feeling a tug at my head. I wondered if he is trying to read my mind. Suddenly we were up at the desk now.

"Miss would you like to check in now?" The female behind the desk asked a nasally voice. Well that brought me back to reality. I let Edward here that.

"Yes, I have reservations under Mason." I stated still drawn to the fact that Edward still had his arm wrapped around my waist. The girl looked in the computer, what is taking her so long. I let out a little noise.

"Yes! I found you, Elizabeth Mason, a queen suite with a Jacuzzi tub. You are here for a few weeks?' She asked and kept her eyes glued to the screen. I bet her mind was thinking about what she could be doing with Edward in that room. I know I was. Edward then chuckled softly, likely at something she was thinking. On the other hand, was it what I was thinking?

"That would be correct, and I would like a key to the fitness room also." I impatiently said. She went to get the cards computerized I was pondering on how I was going to get Edward a lone. How was I going to get a 'date' with Edward after all this? I know… ..'_I hope Edwards asks me out for a date that would be nice. He is such a gentleman!'_

"Alright your room number is 1025 with an over view of Mississippi river!' She squeals in delight. It was almost as if I just won the lottery or something.

"Elizabeth that is right by my room, Shall I show you the way?" Edward asked as he took my hand a pulled me to elevators. Never once, did Edward letting go of my waist.

"Edward, thank you so much for everything, how can I repay you?" I hope he reply with asking me out for a date. I though to him _please ask me out for a date_. I heard him let out a cough laugh just then.

"Would you like to go see a play with me on Friday night? I am reviewing this new play and it gets boring to go alone." He stated with his eyes smoldering at me how could I say no.

"I love to, you know I am going to school and majoring in Fine arts, well mostly drama and screenplays." I rambled on as any love crazed 20 year old would do. That should work.

By this time, we had made it my door and the bellhops had brought everything in for me. We were just standing there looking into each other eyes, when I realized he must have been going some were when he saved me. I had to look away to get my thoughts. I needed to get alone, to plan and just to think clearly. Wow is eyes are memorizing.

"I think I have held you up for one day, you must have been going out for something, right?"

I hope he was not looking for me that would be very bad. I could take him out right here if need be. I just have to get the tape form the hallway camera.

"Oh right! I forgot I had a meeting with Mayor Coleman this after noon. I must be going, good bye Elizabeth, I will see you Friday." He said and then kissed my hand ever so lightly, but the shock I got was earth shattering. It went through me with such intensity that my breath hitched. He started to walk away. Then he blurted out the best information I ever had. "Elizabeth I like to workout at 4:30 a.m." as he got into the elevator. He flashed smiles that have made any human girls knees go weak. I entered my room and ran straight to my bed.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow. Now with that finished I put my things away and decided to go out for dinner. I still had to make contact with Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Color Black

By Dazzled Dragonfly

I own nothing.

Chapter 3; Jacob and Frank

After unpacking everything at a slow boring human pace I sat down to think about Edward. I really needed a good plan. I had to do this, why is it so hard? I should be done in just a few hours, but _nooo_ I just let him go. I had to get this done. I knew some one is following me. I felt it in the hallway just a bit ago. I haven't been followed in years. They must really need him or them gone. I really need to eat to.

I picked out a cute baby doll green top with long leggings and some cute skinny boots. I took a shower and was deep in though. I heard some noise out tin the hallway; I didn't think much of it. I t sounded like some kids that being silly. I couldn't be worried about that. I felt the need to protect Edward; I had a feeling that I couldn't just make him appear to be dead.

CRASH! There went my door. I was half crutched ready for just about anything. There on my floor were two guys still throwing punches and laughing! I saw one, he had dark hair and eyes, could it really be this easy I had just made contact with my second hit.

"UMMM…. Care to explain why you just broke my door? Knocking is a nicer way to get a girls attention." I shouted. They both stopped and let their eyes on so slowly go up my body. They finally stopped at my eyes. The other boy just stared, like he as never seen a girl before.

"I am truly sorry my lady, I did not know that my friend would want a wresting match in the hallway. And to show you how sorry I am I will pay for any damage done by my friend and I. And could I take you out tonight to show you how truly sorry I am?" Jacob asked

"I don't go out with people that come barreling though my door and do not at least introduce themselves."

"I am Jacob and this is my friend Frank. And who may you be?" Jacob said seductively.

"You really want to know?" I smiled at him

"YES, I find you very fascinating; he smiled even bigger while sneaking peeks at my body.

"I am Elizabeth, the women door you just crashed though. Luckily I just got dressed or I would have been very crossed." A very dreamy looked played crossed their faces. I shuddered.

"Man we should have gotten up here faster then, I bet you are hot under all that!" frank leered. I shuddered at the thought. I had to get rid of both of them, although I might just kill Frank for fun. He is such a pig.

At the same time Jacob hit Frank across the head and shot him a look like he was trying to get a date with me.

"I am still wondering _beautiful_, if you would still like to come out tonight. We are going to a club, First Avenue in Minneapolis, there is a local band playing." Jacob had a very hopeful look on his face.

"If I go, can _you_ promise me that _**you friend**_, what's his name will be far away and I can leave when I want. Also, promise that you will not bother me again after tonight?" I hope he takes this as a challenge. He would play right into my trap. He could not resiste a little fun.

"You will have my word. I will do whatever it takes for you to have a great night! I do mean anything." Jacob hinted.

" Fine now can I have your information for the bill. I still need to get my door fix and Get ready." Elizabeth stated while handing Jacob a note pad. He wrote everything down. He also put some information that was not needed for the repairs. He was truly full of himself. They left and got ready themselves. The repair man came and put a old fashion lock on. The computer parts had to wait until the next day due to some issue with secerity.

Elizabeth then freshened up. About twenty mintues later there was a knock at her door.

" Jacob! Do you think we can grab something to eat? I forgot how hungry I am." I hate that I still eat human food, none of it tasted any good but It was easier the going for a quick drink in the city.

' Sure babe, Lets get going, I could eat a horse right now to." I laugh at this, I had just had a few mustangs before leaving Nevada.


	4. Chapter 4

Color Black

By: Dazzled Dragonfly

I own nothing. Idea, well maybe who really know?

Chapter 4 finding the past

Elizabeth and Jacob were waiting for the elevator to come up. At the same time a young and dashing Edward was heading up in the same elevator. Edward so wrapped up in his own thought that he tuned out every one else. Jacob was trying to figure out why he could smell one maybe two vampires in the hallway. One was a freesia smell that radiate off from this beautiful, warm, women that had a heart beat. The other was a _Cullen_, which one he wasn't sure of. Elizabeth was trying to find a quit way to kill Jacob. She could always say that he was raping her and is simple self defense. It had work in the past. Werewolves were so hard to kill.

Elizabeth's POV:

As I was trying to think of a easy, quit way to get rid of Jacob the elevator opened up to a bronze heap of hair. When the head lifted all you could see is pair of golden eyes that held so much pain and hurt all that could drown the world in sadness forever. I just wanted to cry and hold him forever. I felt my heart begin to race. I knew that they could both hear it. I had to say something so thought of Edward and how happy he made me. And what had happen Tonight with Jacob and Frank. I then sent this to Edward. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard my mind.

"Hello Edward." My face physically light up. Jacob looked between the two of us. He was just on the edge of trying to figure everything out.

"Hello Elizabeth, Jacob." Edward simply stated

"Cullen." is all Jacob could or would say with out starting to shake too much. He then clutched my hand and slowly calmed down. His thoughts were now trying to find out how we knew accouter, and if I was already in love with _a bloodsucker_. And how all this felt like it had with _Bella.   
_

"I see you found something to do tonight; I hope you have an enjoyable evening. I will see you tomorrow. Good night to you both." Edward then took both of my hand; he brought them up to his lips and softly kissed both of them and then pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear just load enough for Jacob to here.

"I will show you an unforgettable night tomorrow and you will forget all about how childish this boy is Good night beautiful." He then kissed my softly on my neck after taking in a long breath of my scent.

With that he walked away and to his room. Jacob stood there just stay calm I needed to know. It was very hard for him. Why did it matter to him how Edward treats me? He had only known him for about an hour and a half. Was there something I don't know? I was going to get everything from Jacob one way or anther.

"Jacob umm… we should get going, unless you don't want to any more. I can just get some room service." We both knew that Edward was listening and would love it, if he was the reason I stayed in. Jacob then put his arm around my waist and stood on the opposite side that Edward had kissed.

"You are right we have a night of dancing a head of us!" He said with fake enthusiasm. We walked into the elevator and then to the restaurant both wrapped in our own thoughts. I need information, and unless I get him talking all I was going to hear was: '_how he dare touch her like that, and what is really going on here, and how am I to find this vampire agent that I needed to kill with Edward here.'_

"Jacob, do you and Edward know each other or is there something else going on?" that got his attention

"Yes we knew each other. Back in high school he dated the most beautiful girl in town. Bella was good, kind and caring. She always worried about others before herself. She never really saw how important or beautiful she was. Well Edward left and broke her. She just about died right then. She slowly started to act and sis things to keep her father happy. Then one day we started talking and Bella was getting slowly better. We were best of friends and starting to be more. Then he came back. It took him about five minutes to charm her back. They were going to get married, but just before the wedding she vanished. No one not even her father has seen or heard from her since. Cullen thinks that I took her; I think she ran from him. I just hope she is safe and happy." Jacob then took a long drink from is beer. He was quit again. Then dinner arrived and we ate for a bit.

"Bella that is a simple, beautiful name. So no one as seen her? How long has it been? You make seem like it all happened just a few weeks ago, I can see the pain still on your face. Jacob?"

He finished chewing and too a drink. "She was very beautiful as her name states. Actually it happen about 10 or 11 years ago. She was greatly loved and so special to everyone." He looked me in the eyes trying to see what I was feeling. "I feel like I have done all the talking, tell me about your self. You must have a happier story to tell"

"I am nothing exciting. I am going to school and I come from a small family in the Midwest. The most interesting thing about me is you and Edward both asked me out on the same day." I really couldn't tell him that I was an agent in the VSS (Volturi secret service) Oh and sent to kill him. That would go well. Everything seemed so odd that this girl Bella, went missing about the same time I 'woke up' I remember nothing before it. And how there was so much I wasn't told. Now I think about it, I am being followed on this mission. What is so important about all this what is really going on?

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had been not feeling well, also got injured at work. I am doing better. Also we got very busy at work and I ended up doing extra long and extra shifts. On top of a bunch of appointments amd still taking care of my child. So I am very sorry. I did a little proof reading but I wanted to get this up sooner rather then later. I hope you enjoy. Happy Weekend to all!


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!**

**I have had some family events that have been very time consuming and haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope with summer and my son's lack of school time I will be able to write more! Thank you to all who have me in story alerts!**

**Dazzled dragonfly**

**Thank you to all again and have a great rest of spring!**


End file.
